


One Mississippi

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Dean Winchester, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: John is home and drunk again. Dean is hiding and praying.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat in the closet with his knees tucked up to his chest. Why did John always come home like this? Why couldn't they just be normal? When he went round to his friend's houses this never happened. It's also why he never brought friends home.

At 10 he'd learned that his father would just embarrass him for fun. 

At 14 he'd understood that nothing would keep him safe except an adult watching, kids didn't count. 

At 16 he was curled up in a ball under the coats while his mom fought for them. He heard the slap of a large fist meeting flesh and a cry as she hit the floor. He cringed at the sound and tears rolled down his face. Every time he sat there he begged, he prayed for somebody to step in and help him. When the prayer went unanswered, as it always did, he would retreat to that empty place. There was no fear here. No one would help him no one would save him and the acceptance left him cold.

It was almost time, he could count it down. One Mississippi, his father grabed the bottle of whiskey from the table. Two Mississippi, heavy boots slam into the floor. Three Mississippi, “Come out of there boy or I'm coming in.”

Four Mississippi, Dean stood to open the door.


	2. I never knew heaven

The loud thud gave Dean pause, had his Dad fallen? The door tugged open slowly and there, instead of his father, was a tall, gorgeous boy. Light from the kitchen glowed lending to an angelic appearance. Dean stared, wow.

"Who are you?" He asked. 

"Hello Dean, my name is Castiel." The boy whispered, "I came for you."

Dean frowned but nodded as he stepped out into the light. John was passed out cold on the floor. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked, "Do you want to come with me?" 

Looking around Dean realised that, yes, he did. Castiel took his hand and he'd never felt safer than at that moment. 

"Where will you take me?" He asked.

Castiel smiled and it was like heaven, "Wherever you wish to go and I will stay by your side."

Dean knew it was true, he knew that somehow Castiel was his and he would never leave.

"I want to go find Sammy."

"Your brother?" 

Nodding Dean glanced at the floor ready to be rejected or scolded but neither of those things happened. 

"Of course. Your mother... I fear she would have you come back here." 

"Yeah." He sighed, unsure of what to do.

Castiel squeezed his hand, "I can have them both forget you? Forget each other?"

Part of Dean wondered how and the other if they could let his mom forget his dad.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel smiled, "She is so damaged that she would pick at it until the memories came back. You and your brother would be a constant reminder."

"Okay. Yes, please. She should try and have a life without him."

A single tear slid down his face as Castiel released his hand to go and touch his mom. She shuddered and then in a crazy act of magic the boy disappeared and then returned minus his mom. 

“Where did you take her?”

“Somewhere safe.”

“Okay,” Dean replied, feeling calmer than he knew he should. 

Castiel took his hand once more, “We should go. Is there anything you would like to take?”

Dean thought about it for a fraction of a second and then shook his head. “No, there is nothing here I need.”

“Alright, Dean.”

Turing to the stunning boy Dean gripped his cool hand tight, “Will it hurt?”

“No, and if I have anything to do with it nothing will ever hurt you again.”

Relief washed through his body and Dean knew that he was safe, that Castiel was an Angel who had saved him from Hell. 

“Thank you,” he whispered as they vanished into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short tap fiction, I'm not sure why or whats going on with it but I'll add to it I'm sure lol let me know what you think. 
> 
> Thank you as always


End file.
